Grey Area
by NightOwl Fury
Summary: Descendants story. Takes place after the events of the movie, and includes several OCs. There may be pairings, some of them may be between the same gender so if that offends you, I suggest you don't read this story :P Please no flames! I hate the heat.


**Hej everybody! I know I really, REALLY shouldn't be starting another story, but this isn't going to be too long I hope and I'm into it, so I'm doing it :P I hope the canon characters aren't too OOC! Anyways,**

 **e**

 **n**

 **j**

 **o**

 **y**

"Grey come over here now please!" My mother called sternly. I sighed and rubbed my eyes in annoyance, approaching my strict mom.

"Yes ma?"

"You know those annoying children that were sent to Auradon to retrieve the wand?"

"Yes..."

"Well it seems they have failed. They decided to be good and captured Maleficent."

"... Tough." I turned away.

"Young lady get back here!"

I whirled around and glared at mother with my dark gray eyes. "What?" I spat.

"You and some others have been chosen to complete the mission they failed."

"Are you kidding me? No way. I don't want to go there!" I glowered at mother and crossed my arms grumpily.

"It's not optional dear. Now go pack." Mother stalked off muttering about something or other and I sighed defeatedly. I pounded up the stairway to grab my things and stuff them into a rucksack hurriedly.

I flew back down the stairs with my rucksack over my shoulder and ran to catch up with my mother. I didn't know who else was being sent along but I hoped it wasn't anyone who got on my nerves.

As we approached the place where we were to meet and our parents were to send us off, I caught sight of the other children. Four others in total, two guys and two girls. I recognized the girl talking to Captain Hook as Lioness Hook, his daughter. She was a bit of a recluse like me and I often saw her huddled up in odd corners and talking to some of the older folk. She wears sorta goth-like clothes, a black leather jacket, a black tank top with a realistic, torn, bleeding heart on it, old scuffed blue jeans, noticeable electric blue gloves that reached her elbows, and black trainers with electric blue soles. She was kind of muscular, more so than me. I was bigger than most of the other girls (except Lioness) in the weight department, but I was a bit shorter than them and my weight was made up more of extra fat than muscle. I didn't mind though, the stick-girls, as I like to call them, can piss off.

Speaking of stick-girls, one of the thinner girls from the isle was also there, speaking to her father Hades with her best friend Felix. Hadley is a bit of a weirdo. She has bright blue, shoulder blade-length hair with blonde streaks tied into a twist braid. She wears turquoise shorts, and a bright red crochet top. I guess she likes colors. She was pale but not as sickly-looking as her father. She had a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, which wrinkled at something her father just said.

Felix Facilier. Son of Dr. Facilier, who got taken by spirits. He mostly hangs with Hadley on the streets. He wears dark purple corduroys and a black t-shirt, complete with a dark purple hoodie that changes to navy blue at the bottom and white trainers. I also registered in the back of my mind that he had pierced ears. Punky.

The last person was Sid Yu, son of Shan Yu. He was a big guy. And I mean BIG. He was very tall and very strong, much like his father. He had black hair about two inches long and thin black eyes. He was pretty intimidating and was supposedly always lumbering around with his group of friends. I've heard they steal things and are very rude. Sid wears black pants and a long sleeve brown shirt, with a brown belt complete with various throwing knives and daggers, and a cutlass. He also had large black boots. They didn't look anything special, just big rain boots or something. I guess there's not a lot that comes in his size.

As mother and I approached, we heard a honking close by and turned to see a limo driving up. I raised an eyebrow and sighed in annoyance. I didn't like flashy things. At least it wasn't pink or something.

Mother turned to me. "You know what to do, yes?"

I nodded exasperatedly.

Mother smiled coldly. "Good dear. Now go. Don't keep them waiting." She stroked my hair, probably out of old habit. I tugged my bushy black hair away from her and trudged towards the car, sighing as I tossed my rucksack to the driver. He caught it and stuffed it into the trunk as I got into the limo and waited for the others to get in.

This is gonna suck.

 **Hope ya liked :D This was only so short because it was the prologue, hopefully the later chapters will be a bit longer, but I can't promise anything. Till the next time, randomcoupleofviewersimayhaveidon'tknow!**

 **~Nof**


End file.
